


We'll Manage

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	We'll Manage

The last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster for you since your boyfriend was leaving to film the second Spider-Man movie soon so you tried to spend as much time together as possible but on many nights you found yourself clinging to him, wetting his shirt with your tears as he rubbed your back and comforted you. You were proud of him, that was for sure, however, you were incredibly sad to have him leave you again after only being home for such a short time. But that was what dating Tom Holland included, while you got to spend nights wrapped in his arms, hearing his gorgeous morning voice and getting to kiss him, you also had to deal with the downsides of dating an actor, the distance being one of them.

You were sat on the couch with Tom, watching a random show on TV when you remembered that you still needed to get some food from the supermarket in order to cook dinner together with Tom.

“Where are you going, love?” Tom sat up while you went to get your shoes.

“I need some stuff for tonight, I’ll be back in a bit, babe,” you leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips, “I’m gonna take Tessa with me for a walk.” The dogs head perked up when she heard her name, walking over to you with a wagging tail as you grabbed the leash.

“Be safe,” Tom shouted after you just before you closed the door and made your way to the nearest supermarket.

\--

Bag in one hand, leash in the other you made your way up the stairs, placing the bag on the ground to unlock the door, releasing the leash so Tessa could walk through the opened door with you following her.

“We’re back!”

You placed the plastic bag on the counter and turned to search for your boyfriend. Just several moments later you found him in your bedroom, accompanied by an absolute mess around him.

“Tom…” you trailed off, slightly disturbed by the scene before you.

“Oh, you’re back.”

“Uhhh, Tom?”

“Yes, darling?” He seemed to be completely oblivious of his surroundings, not realising how stunned you were by the mess.

“Babe, Why is it so messy? I leave you alone for like 5 minutes and come back to a gigantic chaos.” You shake your head at your boyfriend who kneeled on the ground surrounded by shirts, pants, socks and other items of clothing.

“Well, you see, you’re a big inspiration for this, honestly, love,” Tom teased, knowing fully well that he was usually the one to be tidier than you.

“All jokes aside, I wanted to get some packing done already so I’m not stressed and I have more time for you in the next few days.

“Need some help?” You kicked some clothes out of the way to sit down beside your boyfriend.

“You sure you can handle it, love? I know how emotional packing can make you.” Tom looked at you worriedly, a deep frown appearing between his eyes.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” His lips collided with your cheek before he grabbed some clothes and toss them in the open suitcase.

\--

About an hour later you had most of the clothes Tom wanted to take with him in his suitcase, besides the stuff he wanted to wear in the following days.

“Thanks for helping me, babe.” His soft lips collided with yours, somehow managing to take your breath away, even after all this time of dating him his kisses always left you breathless, your body craving more. However, your kiss got interrupted by your growling stomach, causing Tom to pull away with a chuckle.

“Dinner?”

“Please,” you smiled up at him, grabbing his outstretched hand to help you stand up before he led you into the kitchen, unpacking the groceries while you grabbed everything you needed to start making dinner. When Tom was done putting the food away he walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

“You know, just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean I’m gonna completely disappear. We can still skype and talk on the phone. We managed before when I was gone to film Infinity War and Chaos Walking and we’ll manage again.”

He turned you around, tears shining in your eyes as you thought about all the time you’d have to spend without your boyfriend.

“Do you know why? Because I love you, and I know these next few weeks won’t be easy for neither one of us but in the end, you can pick me up from the airport again and we can spend every single second with each other.”

Upon hearing those words leave his mouth tears were freely rolling down your cheeks, only to be wiped away by Tom’s thumbs as he leaned forward to press your lips onto yours in a delicate kiss.

“I love you, too, Tommy,” you whispered against his lips, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

“I know I’ll miss you a lot but you’re right, we’ll manage this.”


End file.
